Hush Little Baby
by Crime-drama lover
Summary: The story begins when Angela is six months pregnant! It goes through the rest of her pregnancy and a couple of months with the new babe. It's part songfic because each chapter starts with a line from the lullaby "Hush Little Baby" Sorry I suck @ summaries
1. Mockingbird

**A story about what I hope happens through Angela's pregnancy/ with the baby! Reviews are HUGELY appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. If I did this would have already happened ;)**

_Hush little baby. Don't say a word. Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird…_

Angela tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position for her and her growing belly. She tried the left, nope. She tried the right, nope. She tried her back, definite nope. And lying on her stomach, well that wasn't an option. She turned over to the left again and saw Hodgins staring at her, smiling.

"Sorry, sweetie. Did I wake you?" Angela whispered apologetically

He shook his head no and laughed. "You look so hot when you are frustrated."

She smacked him with a pillow and groaned in annoyance.

"I am never going to make it through this pregnancy," she complained as she buried her head in his chest.

"Yes you will, Angie. There is only three months left!" Hodgins attempted to reassure his miserable wife.

Hormones started to gang up on her and she started whimpering pitifully. Hodgins panicked and threw a million reasons why she would make it at her but it didn't help and she softly sobbed on. He tried saying everything that all of those good husbands on TV said. He was like a little mocking bird; copying all of the things the characters did that made their TV wives so happy.

"It's okay, Angie. Don't cry come on don't." Hodgins tried

She finally calmed down and said, "I know. Sometime my damn pregnancy hormones just get the best of me."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Hodgins piped up "We can pick out a name! That will cheer you up!"

Angela sighed and agreed. Hodgins reached into his bedside table drawer and searched amongst the junk for a baby name book he had bought the week before when they had found out they were having a baby boy.

They agreed that they would pick one name from each letter and narrow it down from there. After much consideration, reading, and thought they decided on seven names because they didn't like a name from every letter. Their list was: Sterling, Oliver, Myles, Leo, Jasper, Asher, and Elliot. They talked and talked about the names and finally decided on…

**Sorry to leave you with an annoying cliffhanger but I couldn't decide on a name! Please leave what name you would like for the little Hodgins in your review. But choose from the list! If you have another suggestion than I am happy to hear it but **_**also**_** leave your choice from the list. THANK YOU! Hope you liked it! **


	2. Diamond Ring or Jasper, really

**Thank you for all the reviews! You people rock! I did use one of the names from the list but there is a twist! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, unfortunately **

_And if that mocking bird won't sing, Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring…_

The name was perfect. It was meaningful. It was handsome. It was unique. It was _them._ Every time he or she thought about it, they smiled. The name they had chosen was Jasper Brennan Hodgins.

They loved the name Jasper and they liked the fact that they could call him Jack for short, after his daddy. Hodgins wanted to name their son after him but Angela didn't and it was a nice compromise. They also liked it for the meaning of the name. Jasper meant treasure bringer and their baby would be a bringer of many treasured memories and precious times.

The baby's middle name, Brennan, had a deeper meaning. If the baby had been a girl Angela had wanted to name it after her best friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Angela almost squeezed the life out of her dear husband when he had thought of having Brennan as part of the name.

Jack Hodgins drummed his fingers against the counter at the post office. He had been waiting in line for quite a while and needed to get going. He had a big day ahead of him including shopping for baby this and baby that, Angela's doctor's appointment, and taking her out to a surprise dinner. Finally a man came up to him.

"How may I help you sir?" A man with dark hair and a graying mustache asked him

"I'm here to pick up a package." Hodgins said

After he had gotten the package he went home to Angela. She was sound asleep with a book in her hand. There was an empty package of saltines next to her.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to go shopping!" Hodgins said, trying to sound enthusiastic about spending the day doing something he would rather not be doing.

Angela stirred and sleepily muttered, "Not today, Hodgins. I'm not feeling good."

"Well you probably just ate too many saltines. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

She nodded and Hodgins fell onto the couch next to her. She put her head on his chest and slipped quickly back into a sleepy dreamland. Hodgins picked up the remote and put on a show on Discovery Channel. They stayed like this almost all day. He cancelled her appointment with Dr. Shay so that she could sleep more and feel better for dinner. But she never did feel better, though. They ended up eating a quiet dinner on the couch.

"Thank you, sweetie." Angela leaned over and kissed Hodgins on the lips

"I got you something, Angie" Hodgins said, pulling away from their tender kiss

"Jack, you shouldn't have. I haven't done anything lately to deserve it."

"Yes you have. You have been an amazing wife, a hot pregnant woman, and you are carrying around my baby. Any one of those makes you _plenty_ deserving" He joked back

He left the room to get the package he had picked up earlier. When his wife saw him walk into the room with her gift she gasped.

"Oh, Jack! It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed

He was holding a beautiful jasper ring. Since her other engagement ring reminded them too much of their bad times he had the diamond taken off and replaced it with a jasper, after their son. He slid it onto her finger and kissed her sweetly.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Angela. You are beautiful, patient; compassionate, forgiving…I could go on for hours. You are the best wife I could have and I am honored to have you be the mother of my child. You are going to be an awesome mommy, by the way, Angie." He said rambling

She looked at her hand, admiring the ring. It was blue and shone brightly. Angela loved the way it sparkled and how it would remind her of her son every time she looked at it. It was perfect, just like him, just like their baby was going to be.

**You like? Please review and let me know! Jasper got the most votes and I loved it! Also, I saw an interview with Tj Thynes (Hodgins) and he was talking about their upcoming baby and he said something along the lines of "Yeah, our characters are very excited for our little Jack Jr. Jack Jr., isn't that cute!" How could I not make the name be able to have Jack for a nickname? Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	3. Looking Glass

**I 3 you people for all your reviews! But remember, the more reviews, the more chapters and the quicker the updates! Enjoy! I'm **_**SO**_** sorry for it taking so long to update but life got in the way!**

_If that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's going to buy you a looking glass…_

Jack Hodgins dropped his iPhone onto the floor. His mouth dropped open. His eyes became wide. His head was spinning. His heart was racing.

"Hodgins? Hodgins! Are you okay?" Agent Booth asked

Jack slowly nodded and managed to mumble, "I have to go. Now."

Dr. Brennan shot Booth a worried look, which Booth returned. Their stare was broken by the sound of Bones' cell phone. She hastily pulled it from her pocket and read her new text. It was from Angela. It read:

_IT'S TIME! Jack will call you when you can come to the hospital to see me._

Suddenly, all the worry cleared from her face as she squealed. She handed the phone to Booth and his expression changed, too.

_At the hospital…_

Hodgins paced back and forth thinking all of his final fatherless thoughts and attempting to mentally prepare himself for what was to come; fatherhood.

"Sweetie, relax," Angela told her nervous husband, "I'm the one having the baby and I'm not as jumpy as you."

"Yeah, sorry Ange. Its just…wow… I'm about to be a daddy!"

She smiled at him. Just then a nurse in scrubs with rubber ducks on them walked in chatting with Dr. Shay who would be delivering baby Jasper.

"Good morning, soon to be parents! Excited?" The grey haired man asked the nervous pair.

"Very! How long until we get to meet our little baby?" Angela smiled back at Dr. Shay

"Well you are actually pretty far along so I would say between four and five hours. Have you picked out a name yet?"

Angela smiled, thinking of the name they had chosen, "Yes. His name will be Jasper Brennan Hodgins."

"With a nickname of Jack!" Hodgins piped up, not wanting his end of the name deal to be forgotten

"Very cute! Well I'll be back to check on you guys soon!" The wise-looking doctor smiled

Just then Dr. Brennan and Booth walked in. Booth was carrying a huge bundle of balloons that said, "It's a boy!" Brennan walked straight to Angela and engulfed her in a hug.

"How long did the doctor say it would be until we get to meet the little baby?" Booth asked

"Four to five hours. I wish it were four to five minutes, though. I am _so_ done being pregnant and I want to meet my baby boy." She sighed

"So will you tell us what his name is now? I mean we are going to find out in, what did you say, five hours?" Booth asked eagerly

"No way, Seeley," Hodgins said, "We said it was a surprise that you will find out _after_ baby gets here. Not before, _after._"

Booth grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes.

"I brought you one of the nice crime scene cameras so you can get some really good pictures of your little boy," Brennan said, "And it has a really good battery life so feel free to take as many pictures as you would like."

"Thanks, sweetie." Angela smiled at her best friend

Dr. Shay returned to the room about an hour later and kindly asked Booth and Brennan to wait in the waiting room.

_Four to five hours later…_

"Come on, Angela keep pushing! Your almost there!" Hodgins encouraged

"YOU THINK I'M NOT PUSHING, JACK! GOD DAMN, HOW BIG IS THIS BABY!" Angela screamed

"Here comes the head! Just a couple more and you'll be holding your baby!" Dr. Shay urged her

She pushed with all her might for the very last time and suddenly felt relief rush over her body. She looked up and saw a little boy, tiny and cute as could be, rise up. He was placed on her chest and cleaned.

"Oh, Angie, he's so beautiful!" Jack breathed as he kissed her

"Hi baby boy! Hi Jasper!" Angela squealed at the screaming infant on her chest

After Hodgins cut the cord, Dr. Shay picked Jasper up and took him to the bassinet to clean him off better. He placed a hat on his head and swaddled him. He handed him to Jack who carried his new son over to his wife. By this time Jasper, or Jack, which ever was preferred by the person saying his name, had stopped crying. His grey-green eyes stared up at his mommy. His tiny hand was wrapped around his father's pinky. And just like that, they were a family. A beautiful, caring, unorthodox, one of a kind, family that would make other people die with jealousy wishing they were them. That family was going to live together, and they were going to love together; and they were going to have so much fun doing it.

**You like my "Witch in the Wardrobe" tie in at the end? The story will continue! As long as you REVIEW! If you are reading this than you can review so PLEASE do! Your reviews help better my stories so if you want good stories, you know what to do!**


	4. Billy Goat

**I hope you guys enjoyed my birth chapter! I'm no good at them so I hope it was good. This chapter starts when the team meat baby Jack for the first time! I was watching an interview with Michaela Conlin (Angela) and we said that they would probably name him Jack! I guess I was right on spot!**

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat…_

It was about an hour after little Jack had been born. His young parents had already fallen head over heels for him. Angela had fallen asleep for a few minutes and Hodgins was cradling his tiny son.

"Hey buddy," he whispered softly, "I'm your daddy. I love you tons and tons. Did you know that? I'm never going to let anyone hurt you-"

The sounds of his coworker coming in cut him off. Angela stirred and greeted the guests sleepily.

"Hi guys!" Hodgins greeted them. They all ignored him and started "Oooing" and "Awwing" at the fresh babe.

"Angela he is just beautiful!" Dr. Brennan said

"May I?" Booth asked, holding his arms out. Hodgins nodded and handed him his tiny bundle of joy. Booth cooed at the baby. Everyone could tell he desperately missed Parker being a baby.

The baby got passed around. He got kissed and cuddled and loved on so much he couldn't take it anymore. He started crying and was passed back to Angela. Angela started singing to her son so softly and sweetly that they could barely hear her. Jack was almost instantly soothed and quieted. She handled him so expertly that it would appear that Jasper was her second or third child.

After the team left Dr. Shay returned to check on the family.

"How has he been?" Dr. Shay asked, walking over to Angela

"Easy so far. But it's only been five hours." Angela smiled at the experienced doctor as he took the baby to routinely check his breathing.

"His breathing is completely normal, which is very good. He had a bit of a "cone head" at first but it seems to have gone down nicely. Have you nursed him properly yet?"

"Yes, I have," Angela answered, "one of the nurses helped me with that and I didn't have any trouble with it."

"That's good! Most first-time mommies have a bit of trouble with that. If you have any problems regarding it, or anything really, after you go home just call your pediatrician."

"Will do, doc!" Hodgins said

"You guys are free to go home anytime." Dr. Shay said taking out a camera. He took a picture of the tiny babe and said, "Its for the bulletin board at check in. We take a picture of all the babies we deliver and put them up there."

_At home…_

Angela hobbled over to the couch in the house that they had bought months before baby Jack came. Hodgins followed with the baby carrier and the bundle of balloons that Booth had given them. He took Jasper out the carrier and cradled him in his arms.

"Welcome home, Jackie baby," Hodgins said softly to his tiny son

"Let me see him," Angela said, "I think he's hungry."

Big Jack handed little Jack to Angela. As she started to feed him he sat down beside her.

He sighed and said, "Look what _we_ made, Angie. _We_ made that."

"It's incredible, Jack," She replied, "He is so gorgeous. And one day he is going to be a great citizen who everybody loves and we are going to be able to brag that he is ours."

"Wow…" Hodgins breathed watching his breathtaking son.

It was true. He was amazing and beautiful and miraculous. Angela and Jack had no separation of the heart, so they thought, until the day he was born. He had brought them even closer to each other. He had made them even more connected, though you wouldn't think it possible. Two people had become one, and made him. He was extraordinary, beyond the comprehension of anybody.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get my next chapter up **_**much**_** quicker than this one! But remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
